The present invention relates to the art of shipping pallets and, more particularly, to a selectively height adjustable shipping pallet.
Shipping pallets are typically formed from wood, plastic and/or other materials and are used to support goods being transported from one location to another. Shipping pallets have a standard height that may accommodate lifting forks. The lifting forks may form part of a fork lift, a pallet jack or the like. The lifting forks raise the pallet and goods stored thereon, for movement around a warehouse, onto or off of a transport vehicle, or the like.
Occasionally, large items, both in mass and in height, may be transported on a pallet. Positioning these items onto the pallet typically involves the use of a pallet jack, forklift or the like. In some instances, the large item may be on wheels and a ramp is employed to load or off load from the pallet. Wheeling a large item off of a pallet presents various challenges and typically requires the attendance and help of multiple individuals. Accordingly, the industry would be receptive to a system that would reduce the various challenges as well as the number of individuals needed to off load a large item from a pallet.